Who Knew?
by SeriouslyNotFocused
Summary: "Listen very, very closely, understood? I didn't ask for this to happen, I didn't want it to happen. As they say, ignorance is bliss. However, my bliss ended quickly and painfully. Life isn't fair and I learned that the hard way." Ashley Lockhart is hit by a car on her 20th birthday and instead of dying, she wakes up in someone's mansion. (Rating may go up, we'll see.)
1. Chapter 1: A Life-Changing Experience

**_Okay! Before we begin!_** **_I want to mention that I had written this before on here, however I wasn't happy with how it turned out. Sooo, I deleted it. SO, now one year later (Or more, I dunno heheh), I'm fixing it up. I developed our main heroine a bit more. I've been working on my writing skills too. So, hopefully, this one will come out much better! Fingers crossed everyone! _**

**_And with that, I leave you to "Who Knew?"_**

**_-NotFocused_**

* * *

Listen very, very closely, understood? I didn't ask for this to happen, I didn't want it to happen. As they say, ignorance is bliss. However, my bliss ended quickly and painfully. Life isn't fair and I learned that the hard way.

I suppose I should introduce myself now, huh? After all, you're going to be riding this ride with me and trust me, this is a long, long ride.

Where to begin…let's see…

My name is Ashley Lockhart, I'm 20 years old. I'm very headstrong, I speak my mind when I feel my opinion is worth hearing. I grew up in a big city, however, I spent my childhood playing in the apartment my mother and I lived in. I wasn't very popular with the other children, per say. I had one friend, her name was Val. My mothers family wanted nothing to do with us, I figured it was because of me, really. I didn't even know my dad growing up, thinking on it now, I wish I never met him.

That's all you need to know for now. Let's jump in, yeah?

* * *

It was a very cold, very rainy Tuesday morning. I was curled up in some blankets on the couch. My mother left about an hour ago, she wished me a happy birthday, kissed my forehead and told me that she loved me and that we needed to talk that night.

I had kept my eyes shut, but I could feel her tired brown eyes look at me one more time before she left the apartment.

Soon after, she made her way out of the apartment building and on her way to work.I didn't think anything of it at the time, but looking on it now, I know exactly why she made sure to look at me one more time.

I layed in my cocoon of blankets for a little longer, then out of the blue someone starts banging on the door. I shot open my eyes and death glared the door. "Ashleyyyyy, I know you're up!" I heard an oh-so-familiar voice yell out.

That voice belong to my childhood best friend, Val. You know, the one I mentioned earlier? Yeah, we're still best buddies.

"Let me sleep, woman!" I yelled out, pulling a blanket over my head.

"I came all the way here and my supposedly best friend won't open the door for me." Val faked a hurt tone of voice and I could just see her making an overly dramatic face.

(I seriously bet our neighbors thought we were crazy.)

"Just look under the mat." I tried to suppress laughter as I got up from the couch.

I heard Val wiggle the key in and unlock the door as I stretched from sleeping on the couch.

"And she lives!" Val announced up opening the door and seeing me standing there waiting for her.

"Ah, shut up." I yawned, watching Val take off her jacket.

"It sure is cold out there, you know." Val hung her jacket on the coat hanger and gave me a hug.

"I suspect it is." I hugged her back.

I ran my fingers through my messy bedhead, I really needed to brush my hair.

"You look good." Val looked at me up and down. I was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. (That's certainly something I miss being able to do. You can't find a good pair shorts where I'm at.)

"Thanks. Why don't you just get yourself some food and I'll get dressed?" I put my hands on my hips waiting for Val to answer as she thought it over.

"Yeah, alright. You get dressed, miss sleepy head. I'll make breakfast for both of us and then we're heading to my place." Val patted my shoulder and marched herself to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes jokingly and walked to my bedroom. I switched on the light and looked around, time to find some clothes.

The bedroom light flickered, I made a mental note to change the lightbulb later.

After a bit of looking through my dresser and closet, I settled on a pair of good 'ol navy blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, a light grey jacket and some black flats.

"Good as it's gonna get." I looked at myself in mirror. My hair was still a mess, so I brushed it quickly before walking out of my room.

As soon as I walked out of my room the smell of eggs and toast wrapped and my nose. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for myself.

As I sat down, Val plopped a plate on the table for me. "Eat up, we're leaving when you're done!" Val sat across from me with her own plate with this big grin that spelled nothing but trouble. While eating we talked about what I'd be doing for my birthday, about how we had been after not seeing each other for a week and other stuff. Nothing much, just catching up, as friends do.

After we finished eating, we left the apartment and starting making our way to her Dad's. You see, Val's parents divorced when we were 11 or so. Val lives with her dad, but visits her mom a lot. Now, her parents are nice people, just not with each other.

"Stop walking so fast, will yah?" I started walking faster to keep up with Val. A fast one she was.

"Oooor, you could stop walking so slow?" Val countered with a little giggle in her voice.

"...I am not slow." I sped up and eventually caught up with her. Which, I only caught up because we were on the curb waiting for it to turn red so we could cross the street.

Green light

Cars sped by fast, everyone seemed to be in a hurry today.

Yellow light

Cars at the light started to slowed down, but other cars kept on speeding.

Red light

The cars came to a stop.

"Alright! Let's go!" Val started walking across the street, I followed of course.

Val walked onto the curb and turned around to face me.

I was a couple steps from the curb when the worst thing happened.

"Ashley! Watch out!" I heard Val scream, but all the noise was silencing out as I turned to see a car racing towards me.

My eyes widened in terror and shock, time seemed to have slowed down. I looked at Val and just as I was getting ready to run onto the curb, I got hit.

That car ran right over me. It only hurt for a little though, I felt the very life being squeezed out of me. You want to know what death feels like? Painful, very painful. But, soon very peaceful. I felt at at peace.

You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes before you die? It happened and the last person who came to my mind was my mother. Her brown eyes and black hair. Grey hair was starting to form at her roots, but my mother wasn't old. I never saw her as old.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I breathed out what I thought was my last breath. I fell into a deep sleep, that I shouldn't have woken up from.

* * *

Soon, the most amazing thing happened.

I opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was breathing. There was a catch though, my head hurt like hell and I couldn't remember anything. Well, I remembered the basics of who I was. My name, age and the day I was born. What year was it? 19...19...no...18? No… I couldn't remember anything else.

Images and noises flashed inside my head, a scream, glass breaking, bones crushing, tears, darkness, and finally light.

I looked around the room, I was in a bed. This bed was really soft, softer than anything I had touched before. The room was dimly lit by a candle.

I slowly sat up, my head started hurting more. I lifted my hand to touched my head, and what I felt wasn't my skin.

I felt around my head to figure out what was wrapped around it. …Bandages? Why were there bandages on my head? What was today? How long had I been out? Where was I? What time was it?

So many questions circled around my head. I couldn't understand.

Suddenly, I heard a light knock on the door and when I didn't answer, the door slowly creaked open.

"She's awake, she is!" A woman wearing a uniform had walked in, I was assuming she was the maid. She was certainly dressed like one, although, it was a little old looking, the style, not the dress.

She has this big smile on her face, she seemed happy to see me awake, maybe I know her?

"How're you feeling, deary?"


	2. Chapter 2: Falling and Stitches

"How're you feeling, deary?" The maid walked over to the bedside, she offered a smile. I assumed she was trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Uh….I guess okay?" I replied as I looked down, my head had this splitting feeling. It made me feel very light-headed.

"Was to be expected it was. Do you remember your name?" The maid asked, I could hear a tone of sympathy in her voice.

I looked up at the maid. "My name? Oh….Ashley. My name is Ashley." I said, I took a pause for a minute, I wasn't sure what my name was for moment, actually.

"Ashley? A pretty name, that is. I'm Mey-Rin, maid of Phantomhive Manor, I am." Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses as she was talking. Her glasses were really thick, I couldn't even see her eyes. How did she see with those things on?!

"Could you...uh...tell me what happened?" I asked Mey-Rin, as I continued to look down at the blankets that were sprawled across the bed and lay a top of my legs.

"Oh? Found you in the rain, we did. You had a big gash in your head. Besides that, we aren't sure what happened, no we don't. Hoped you would provide some answers. You've been out cold for two days, you have." Mey-Rin took a pause, she seemed to be thinking. "You should get some rest. Straining won't do you good, it won't." Mey-Rin soon said, she smiled kindly.

"...I guess I should...uh...thank you." I replied as I sank back into the covers of the bed. I closed my eyes and heard Mey-Rin leave the room.

I got some answers, that made my thoughts a little less scattered. However, I was still confused beyond belief. I guess no point in worrying on it, rest is what I needed right now.

Soon enough, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

I had probably slept the whole night, I woke with the sun high in the sky. The windows in this room were huge, they were an old rustic looking gold color. They were really pretty though.

I didn't want to have to lay in bed, so what did I do? Attempt to get up. When you have been out cold for about two days and you don't know what exactly is wrong with you, walking takes practice.

I held onto the side of the bed, my legs really weren't working with me right now. Once I had gotten some balance, I let go of the bed. Which was a mistake on my part, because down I went with a thump.

"...Ow..." I breathed, rubbing my back. "Good job, genius."

I huffed out some air and attempted to stand again, this time around I actually had enough balance to do so.

"Okay...got some balance…let's walk." I carefully walked around the room. The carpet in this room was extremely soft and felt nice underneath my bare feet.

I made my way to the windows, there was a horse-pulled carriage coming around to the front of the building. Something about horse-drawn carriages didn't seem right to me….

A man who looked like a doctor emerged from the carriage and was greeted by a young boy and a tall man in black.

After the three entered the building, I moved away from the window and looked around the room a bit more.

The walls were a medium green color, had a couple portraits and scenery pictures hanging on the walls and sitting atop of the hearth. The carpet was this off white color and underneath was brown wood flooring. The blanket on the bed was white and had gold-brown trimming along the edge, the pillows had a floral pattern and had lace around the edges. As I said, cozy looking.

There was a body-sized mirror in the corner of the room, I decided to take a look at myself. Probably looked pretty bad right now too.

I stood in front of the mirror, studying my features. Messy blonde hair (probably messy due to laying in bed and sleeping.), bright blue eyes, pale skin. My pale skin made my blue-eyes very notable. My nose was slight thin, well defined, also a very notable feature. I had bangs, which fell messily over the bandages.

My clothing consisted of one thing, a white and loose fitting nightgown, which reached to my ankles.

As I was walking away from the mirror I heard footsteps, definitely more than one person walking this way. As I was sure they were coming in here, I, of course entered panic mode. Then there was a knock on the door and I made a beeline for the bed, tripped and landed face first.

I landed with a loud thump too, louder than the thump from earlier, hurt lots more too. The three I saw outside the window walked in as I was sitting up, rubbing my cheek. The doctor looking guy looked concerned, the young boy looked shocked I was awake and the guy in black looked a bit neutral, so to speak.

"You look like you had quite the fall." The assumingly doctor offered, trying to break the awkward silence lining the air thickly.

"...Hurt too." I replied, as the man in black moved to help me up.

I didn't take the offer of help at first though, I stubbornly insisted that I could get up on my own. After I fell down again, I let him help me. Stupid legs, work right next time!

After I had enough balance to stand on my own, I pulled my hand away from the man in black and then walked away with a light blush on my cheek with embarrassment.

* * *

"You've got yourself a pretty large gash in this head of yours. Do you know how managed that?" The doctor examined my head. He was looking at the wound, probably thinking on what he should do about it.

I winced when the doctor patted a liquid on the wound, it stung pretty bad.

"..No...I don't." I replied as the stinging was easing up a bit.

"Do you have a history of drinking alcohol?" He asked, examining it a bit more.

"No. I don't drink." I winced again, when he touched the gash with a gloved hand.

"We're going to have to stitch this up, it's pretty deep. Young lady, you're lucky to be alive. A wound this deep shoulda killed you." He said, getting up from his chair and walking over to his bag of medical supplies.

He stitched it up, just as said. He then proceeded to ask me more questions, gave me a standard check-up and excused himself from the room when he was done.

After a little while, the doctor walked back in, the other two from earlier following.

"She has a case of amnesia. As she remembers a few things, like her age and name, I say her memory might come back within a week or two. The amnesia was most likely caused by the wound in her head. Other than that, she's healthy. No broken bones and no infections. If anything happens, give me a call and I'll head back out." The doctor handed the young boy some papers and took his leave.

The young boy looked over the papers and after reading quietly to himself for a bit, he looked up at me.

"Ashley Lockhart, age 20, born September 23rd. Sound right to you?" He questioned me, looking me in the eyes. His eyes were this icy blue color, his hair being a dark blue along side them. He wore an eye-patch and I couldn't help but wonder why.

I nodded to answer his question, his stare was really intimidating.

"Good." He took a pause before continuing. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive estate.".

Noted, this intimidating young man was the owner of this place.

"This is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler." He gestured to the man next him.

Interesting.

I spent the rest of the day laying in bed, against my will. Apparently, resting is something I need right now. I feel fine! …God, my head hurts…. Wait! No...nevermind…

* * *

**Welp! Second chapters done! Haha, I hope it was enjoyable! Thank you for reading!**

**MidnightShadow101, Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you've liked the story so far and that you like Ashley too! I hope you stick around a bit longer! Thank you again!  
**

**-NotFocused**


	3. Chapter 3: Ladders and Gowns

I slipped out of bed and slowly made my way to the door. Try and keep me in bed! Pfffff, nope!

I peaked out of the room, looking to the left and then to the right. Coast was clear! It was disturbingly still, though. Creepy.

I slid out of the room and stood in the hallway, trying to figure out which way I should go. I decided on right. If you go right, you gotta be right, right?

I ended up walking down various hallways for what seemed like forever, when I came by a room with muffled voices….interesting.

Now, I'm no snoop, but I had a gut feeling I should most definitely press my ear to this door and try and make out what they were saying! I'm not eavesdropping, I'm just listening without permission!

I heard a young boy sigh, probably Ciel.

"Something about her seems off. I do not intend to let a possible threat get through. Even if she is not a threat, what purpose could she serve?"

...So, conclusion, he thinks I'm a threat and if I'm not he wants to know what good I can do! Maybe I should figure out what I can do... New conclusion, amnesia sucks, big time.

"Sebastian, I want you to keep a close eye on her. Who knows what could be happening in that head of hers." I heard Ciel walking across the room. I hope he's not leaving this room, cause I'm gonna get into some trouble if he does.

"Yes, my lord." Said an older male voice, I'm think that's Sebastian.

More footsteps, I'm screwed. I'm already getting myself in trouble.

I stepped away from the door as it was opening.

Neither Ciel nor Sebastian looked very pleased to see me. Nope, not one bit. Ciel looked positively pissed. Sebastian just had this sickly sweet face that was just telling me to run.

I'm going to prepare for death now. I had a good run. Tell my non-existent husband I love him.

"And _what_ do you think you are doing?" Ciel scoffed out. Yeah, he's doesn't like me already.

I tried to think of something to say, but of course, nothing was coming to mind. Ciel seemed to grow more restless and annoyed by the minute.

Sebastian seemed to be enjoying the fact that I was stuttering out words while looking at the ground and playing with my thumbs. This motherfu-

"Are you going to stand there all day like a worm and waste my time or _answer_ my question? I do not have time to be dealing with this at all." If looks could kill, Ciel could kill an entire village.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just was walking down the hall and heard you talking and I got curious…. I promise I won't do it again, but please, please-"

"You were listening to a conversation that was not for your ears and alongside that you disobeyed my order of you staying in the guest room. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out right now." Ciel's voice was like ice on frostbitten fingers.

I have to hand it to this guy, he really knew how to make you fear for your life.

"I….I can work for you! Yeah, that's it! I'll work for you! You don't even have to pay me!" I blurted out, hopefully this worked. I don't think I want a knife in my head, Ciel was already glaring daggers at me.

The hall was silent for what seemed like eternity. A thick coat of anticipation was in the air. I was silently hoping that my offer worked.

I suppose I could use this time to think of more excus-I mean, bargaining chips….yeah…

"I have half a great mind to send you to the streets. However, I'll take your offer. Mey-Rin could use help, she's rather ditzy. I will keep a close eye on you. You're on very thin ice, don't disappoint me." Ciel finally spoke, he looked me straight in the eye as he spoke and not once adverted his gaze.

"Are you serious?! Thank you! Thank you very much!" I let a wide smile appear on my face.

Ciel sighed in annoyance as I was happily thanking him and promising to do my best.

"I have work to do. Let's go Sebastian." Ciel said, walking away.

Sebastian compiled by Ciel's orders and turned to leave, but before he did he smiled at me. Not a normal smile, no, one of those sickly sweet smiles. I don't think I like this guy at all, nope, not one bit.

When they disappeared from the hall, I let what just happened sink in.

"What did I just get myself into?" I whispered under my breath turning and heading back towards the guest room.

* * *

The following day, I was awoken early by, you guessed it, Sebastian. You know, the guy I don't like at all?

I was given a uniform very similar to Mey-Rin's. Surprisingly, the dress was very comfortable, despite it looking like torture to wear and put on. I used my bangs to cover up the area where the stitching was at.

After getting dressed, I was shown around the manor and introduced to the other staff members.

Mey-Rin, the maid, she's the one I met when I woke up. I noted she was indeed clumsy. She tripped over her own feet and landed face first onto the ground when rushing into the room.

Bardroy, the chief. Tall, blonde, little stubble around his chin, constantly has cigarette in his mouth. Interesting character.

Finnian or better known as Finny, he's the gardener. Shorter than everyone but Ciel. He was a cute kid, looked a little young to be working as a gardener full-time at a estate as big as this one, but to each their own.

Lastly, Tanaka, a little old man. Hair was completely grey, gave the hint he's been around longer than most. He seemed to get a lot of respect from the others, so I suspect he's done his share. I'll be sure to give some respect to him too.

After introducing myself, Sebastian then went on to give us all assignments. I was to help Mey-Rin. Seemed simple enough.

But, boy, was I ever wrong.

* * *

"...You sure this is safe?!" I yelled from the bottom of the ladder, I was holding it in place for Mey-Rin while she cleaned the tall window in the hall. I offered to go up there while she hold the ladder, but she insisted that she would do it saying how I couldn't handle being banged up anymore than I already was.

Pfft, I'm perfectly fine! So what, I got a gaping hole in my head? It's patched up, ain't it? I'm fine!

"Just fine, it is!" That's when Mey-Rin lost her footing.

I needed to react quickly. So, I let go of the ladder held open my arms to catch her while squeezing my eyes shut as tight as I could (Incase this backfired.).

I nearly fell over, which would send us both tumbling to the ground. Thankfully I didn't fall over, but the ladder when down with a bang.

Sebastian showed up as I was helping Mey-Rin onto her feet.

"Would you mind telling me what happened here?" He asked, looking disapprovingly at Mey-Rin and I.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I am!" Mey-Rin was nervously looking at the ground, her face was ten shades redder than it ought to be. She seemed pretty terrified.

"Mey-Rin lost her footing on the ladder." I explained, staring nonchalant at Sebastian.

"I see. Do try and be more careful Mey-Rin.." And with that, he left. Leaving me with a red-faced Mey-Rin and a tipped over ladder.

I swear, she couldn't see with those glasses on! I had suggested she take them off, but she freaked out sputtering something about how "the young master" gave them to her.

I assumed the young master was Ciel, but what I don't get is why he gave them to her, she can't see a thing with the damned things on.

* * *

By the end of the week, I discovered a couple things.

Bardroy couldn't cook and he somehow managed to blow up the kitchen. Twice. Sebastian seemed really annoyed by him. I thought it was kinda funny.

Finny was abnormally strong and somehow managed to get a lawn mower stuck in a tree. He tried shaking it out, but the tree broke and sent the mower flying. When it finally hit the ground, the mower that is, it broke into pieces.

I felt bad when he started crying though. I started comforting him after Sebastian finished scolding him for his idiocy.

Sebastian then proceeded to scold me for comforting his idiocy. I can't help it, he was crying.

The day after that, Ciel and Sebastian left for town. Ciel saying something about needing to pick up his walking stick after Finny broke it again for the 2nd time this month.

Bardroy seemed to be taking charge of us while Ciel and Sebastian were gone. Fair enough.

I was helping Mey-Rin dust some vases in the hall when some girl showed up. She put everyone in dresses, and I mean everyone….okay maybe not everyone. Mey-Rin was the only one untouched.

Somehow.

"You are simply gorgeous! Let's change you out of this boring uniform and into something more cute! I think pink will fit you just fine!" She said, pulling me with her to a different room.

The others shot me pitying glances as she pulled me along. It seems she's been here before as they did nothing to stop her.

After about ten minutes, she finally was happy with the outfit she picked out for me and then went to do my hair.

"Let's move these bangs. I bet you'll look even more cute without them." She went to move my bangs, in which I promptly stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah! I don't mind you dressing me up, but I would like for you to not mess with my hair." I said, scooting back a bit.

"Well, let's at least get a pretty bow in your hair!" She promptly attacked my hair with ribbons and bows of all sorts.

"Now you look absolutely lovely!" She happily clapped her hands together and finally let me go. Finally the torture was over!

Oh god, what'd she do to Ciel's mansion….? It's all…..bright.

"Can I please know who that girl is?" I asked, limping over to the others. My feet were squeezed into some high heels. Very uncomfortable.

"Lady Elizabeth Middleford. Young master's betrothed, she is." Mey-Rin explained.

"So, you're telling me, he's gonna marry _her?"_ The very second I finished that sentence, Ciel and Sebastian walked into the mansion.

Both their mouths dropped.

* * *

**Hey! Hi! How are you?  
**

**Sorry for being inactive, haha. I'm having some personal issues lately, so I hadn't been able to write. **

**Quite sorry for the wait, I'll try to get a schedule going so you guys can know when exactly to expect an update unless something comes up. **

**-NotFocused**


	4. Chapter 4: Gold Star For Very Good Job!

"Ciel! Oh, how I missed you! I am so glad you're back home!" Lady Elizabeth ran in, attacking Ciel with hugs. He didn't seem to enjoy them.

"Lizzy?! When did you get here?" Ciel questioned in between hugs.

"Oh, just a little bit ago." She smiled and giggled, "I missed you so much, I had to sneak away to come see you!"

Lady Elizabeth finally let go of Ciel as Sebastian welcomed her. Man, this guy is so sickeningly sweet. I simply cannot stand it. There's something up with him, I just know it!

After the hi's and hello's were finished, Sebastian went to prepare tea, as it was noon and time for lunch. Lady Elizabeth insisted on lunch in the garden. Ciel ordered us, the servants, to clean up his mansion, of course not while Lizzy was standing there, but when she went to the garden eagerly awaiting tea.

After clean up was done, it was onto distracting Lady Elizabeth. Ciel snuck off, saying something about having "work" to do. Sebastian went with him. This guy's like some lost puppy! Follows that kid everywhere! Everywhere!

Have I mentioned how much I don't like that guy? He seems untrustworthy, and creepy. Very, very creepy.

After another hour or so, Lady Elizabeth went home. Finally! Some peace and quiet!

The night was quiet and still. I pretty much slept like a baby. Next to that, pretty sure I drool, woke up at dawn with a pool of saliva all over my pillow.

Ha! Take that snooty butler! Woke up before you could disturb my sleep! Well, that and there's saliva all over this pillow and that's embarrassing. I think I'm just gonna turn this pillow over, no one has to know….

After getting dressed I headed downstairs to the servants quarters to see if anyone else was awake.

Bardroy was, the cook that can't cook. Okay, okay, I won't get into that, mainly because it's rude and it would take too long.

"Hey, Bardroy!" I said, smiling as I walked into the room.

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder, then turned to see me, "Oh, hey kid! You're up early!" He smiled.

"Yep! Up and early, ready for duty!" I smiled, putting my hands on my hips. "...Er, kind off. Head still hurts when I move too fast. I'm sure I'll be fine!" I nodded to myself.

"You're a pretty upbeat critter." Bardroy noted about me aloud, "Good thing too! This place could use some more smiles!" He continued.

I nodded in agreeance. Even though I haven't been here that long, I really did notice how gloomy and dreary it was here.

After chatting with Bardroy for a couple minutes longer, Mey-Rin and Finny had awoken and joined us. We chatted for a little while longer, when Sebastian showed up.

"Ah, good. You're all up." Sebastian nodded in approvance.

Sebastian went over what we were to do today. A guest was coming over, potential Funtom Company investor. Yeah, this kid, he owns a company. Pretty sure when I was his age, I was playing with some dolls or something. Moving back to the subject, potential investor, we are to be on our best behaviors, try to not be in sight often, yada yada, blah blah.

Mey-Rin and I were to have the mansion spotless before noon. Simple enough. We do what maid's do, clean.

I'm not letting Mey-Rin on ladders anymore, though. That's my job now.

That's exactly how we spent the morning, cleaning.

Mey-Rin almost used paint as wood polish; I stopped that catastrophe before it happened. I still say she should take glasses off.

By the time 10:00 O'clock rolled around, Mey-Rin and I had our share of work done. I had gone on to help Bardroy and Finny. I was bored, there was nothing else for Mey-Rin and I to do.

I stopped Bardroy from using a flamethrower in the kitchen and helped Finny plant some flowers.

Fun.

When that was done, it was about 11:20. Sebastian looked over our work. He seemed surprised nothing was damaged. He said we did a good job. What's next, is he going to give one of us a gold star for a very good job?

I wouldn't doubt it**.**

* * *

**Hey! Hi! Hello!**

**So sorry for being inactive for sooooo long!**

**Not only was I hit with a horrible case of writers block, I had gotten the flu from my sister! **

**And with that, a ton of personal issues showed up and I had to pick my way out of it all slowly!**

**Then my birthday came around! I was still sick, but the cake was great. So, that makes up for it.**

**I really need to get a schedule!**

**How does, every Friday sound? Good?**

**See you around!**

**-NotFocused**


End file.
